Give me something to believe
by Kindred01
Summary: What if someone else picked up Harry before he Hagrid could find him.
1. Chapter 1

Harry drew a cake with 11 candles, on the dusty ground of the shack he gently wiped away his tears from his bruised face and closed his eyes as he listen to the storm outside an the cracking of the fire he was laying in front of him. His cousin's watched beeped told him it was midnight and he let out a painful side "Happy birthday to me." He whispered as he blew out the candles.

Before he could think about going to sleep under his thread bare blanket the door to the shack was kicked open. The old wooden door busted into splinters and few out into the room, Harry covered his head as his cousin bolted up right just missing the splinters by inches. Both boys stood up and backed away from the door as a figure stood in shadow of the light of the fire place. "MUM!" The larger boy yelled as he pushed the thinner boy to the side and into the wall as he tried to keep himself away from the large man. But the figure suddenly become four as they enter the shack. Two went up the stairs to where they could hear shouts and yells.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" The loud voice echoed though the shack before there was 'thwack' and then a heavy thud and another scream this time of a woman and it made the two young boys look up in fear.

The rain and thunder outside made everything seem worst as a large fat man with bleeding lip and nose was pushed down the stairs and followed by a snivelling horse face woman with her hair in rollers. "Put them over there with the pig boy and the skinny one." A sliver haired man growled as he looked at the family. Harry looked up at the sliver haired man and his friends seeing that all their eyes were amber, the large man turned to see the green eyed boy looking at him making him raised an eyebrow. He turned too looked at golden brown haired man that was stood a little away from them his amber eyes watching the really skinny teen that was holding himself as the larger boy was pulled into a hug by the adults but they never pulled the injured child to them, "Well which one is he?" The sliver haired man asked him.

"The skinny boy, that's my Harry." The golden brown haired man said, the green eyed boy looked up at him hearing the words 'that's my Harry' it made his chest ache oddly and he wasn't sure if it was from the broken ribs from his uncles early birthday present or from the hope that someone was going to save him.

The man with the silver hair walk over to the small and far too skinny boy, the 11 year old looked up at the long haired man that towered over him. Making him feel smaller than he already was, Harry look up at him with wide eyes as he felt his body start to sake and it wasn't from the cold that was whistling wind though the broken door. "Are you Harry James Potter?" The sliver haired man asked the boy.

"Y…Yes sir." He whispered, he watched the boy warp his arms around himself in fear and saw the black eye and busted lip he turned towards the fat man who was glaring at that the boy.

"He's all yours Remus." The large man said, as he gunned for the fat man who was trying his best trying to hide behind his wife and child.

The golden brunette walked over to the dark haired boy and looked down at him with a soft smile as he knelt down to Harry's height. The young boy flinched slightly as the man reached out and hooked his fingers under his chin and got him to look up "Don't be scared of me pup I'm not here to hurt you." He smiled softly as he turned the boy's head to the side and then the other side as he looked for more injuries. Harry shook as he heard the cries from his Aunt, Uncle and cousin while he was looking at the scarred face of a soft amber eyed man. "My poor boy look at you." He whispered "Do you have any warmer clothes than this?" He asked, as he looked at the very large t-shirt and baggy pj bottoms

"N…no sir." He whispered, frowning Remus pulled of the jacket he was wearing and placed it around his shoulders,

"We will fix that, I promises Harry it's taking me almost 10 years to find you I'm not going to let you go." The man smiled.

Harry shifted as he pulled the jacket tighter around himself and looked towards the large sliver man who was tormenting his family "W…Who are you?" Harry asked, as he looked down at the ground at the man's feet.

"I'm name is Remus I knew your mother and father, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to find you but a very bad man took you away from me before I could come for you." Remus told him softly, Harry looked down at the ground and felt his lips twitch into a large smile as he looked up at the man

"You really been looking for me?" He whispered, Remus smiled back at him

"Yeah I have been pup." Smiled as he bent down and scooped the boy up into his arms who squeaked at the man's strength as he held onto the man as he hid his face.

Remus turned towards Fenrir who was jabbing his wand into the fat's man's chest and watched him jig about on the floor as the horse face woman and her baby wale cried in fear in the corner. "Fenrir." Remus growled making the man stop having fun. "Wipe their memories and let's go." Remus said, he could smell the boy's pain and from his broken ribs and he had to move him gently as he could

"Can't I just play with the big guy a bit more?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear as he the purple face man cried out and as he tried to back away from them. The golden brown haired man sighed as much as he would love to punish that man they need to leave.

"Not today, maybe later I want to get my pup out of here and explain what is going on." Rolling his eyes the sliver haired man called Fenrir who groaned like a child

"Just one little bite?" He asked

"No we have no idea when the old man will be turning up or who he will be turning up." Remus explained as the boy in his arms looked out towards his family and then buried his head into the stranger's shoulder as Remus turns towards the door as Fenrir growled unhappily

"Heal them and obliviate them." He sighed as be turned towards his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry gasped once they arrived at the pack site, he didn't understand how it happen but one moment they were on this small rocky island then he heard a loud popping sound as he felt like he was being squeezed out of a toothpaste tube and dropped out and let him fall to the ground where he felt everything in his stomach burn his throat as he throw up on the dusty ground. Remus knelt by him and rubbed his back "Shhh it's okay it happens when you apparate." He told him, as he pulled out a small potion from his pocket and held it out to him "Drink this it will help settle your stomach." He said. Harry fell back on to his knees and looked at the amber eyed wold and smiled weakly as he took the small potion bottle into his hands and then he brought it up to his lips and downed it.

Remus smiled as he watched the boy smiled softly as his stomach stop hurting as he stood up "Thank you." He whispered gently, the wolf still rubbed his back until the young teen stood up on shaky legs. "Where are we?" He asked as he looked around only seeing the lots and lots of trees.

"We are the pack sight." He smiled as Fenrir apparated behind them, Harrys eyes widen seeing the large man and three others appear.

"H…how did you do that?" Harry asked, Remus smiled at him and placed his hand on his shoulder

"The same way we did pup, we apparated, it's something all wizards can do even ones in our situation." He told him. Harry turned to look at him tilting his head

"Wizards?" He asked "But there is no such thing a magic?" He whispered, remembering what his uncle had told him as he looked down at the ground.

"Is that what that pig said to you?" Fenrir asked, Harry nodded still looking down at his feet. Remus looked up at his mate who looked like he wanted to go back and rip the fat man up

"Magic is real Harry, and you are a wizard like me and Fenrir and most of our pack."

They lead him though the path towards a group of huts where Harry sees more of the pack they were talking about. "Wow." The teen whispered as he walked with them.

"Take him to our hut you might want to explain a few thing." Fenrir told him, I will let the pack know our pup is home." He smiled as he ran his fingers thought Harry's hair. The dark haired boy smiled at the caring touch that it he nuzzled into the large hand. The golden haired wolf nodded and guided Harry towards the hut at the far end of the circle of huts.

Once inside Harry felt awkward as he looked around the hut seeing a few things of creature comforts. "You don't have a kitchen?" He asked

"The pack eats together." The man told him as he poured a glass of juice for the boy "Here its pumpkins juice." He said softly, Harry warped his hands around the cup and looked down at the creamy orange liquid. Frowning slighting he brought it up to his lips and then let his tongue poke out and dipped the tip into the juice and then his eyes widen before he started to drink the lot.

"Easy pup." Remus chuckled, as he smiled down at him. "I guess we should talk pup." He told him

"Why do you call me a pup?" Harry asked, as he tilted his head as he looked up at him as he crossed his legs.

Remus chuckles as he sat down next to Harry and rubbed the back of his head "Well that is because you are my pup." He said smiling, the boy look up at him with wide eyes as he looked at the amber eyed man.

"Your pup?" He whispered "Y…Your my dad?" He asked, feeling his eyes burning as he tried to blink away with tears.

"No my little one I'm your mother." The boy frowned, as he put the glass on the coffee table

"You can't be my mother you're a man?" He asked, then he started to fiddle with his shirt. Remus knew it will be difficult trying to explain things to him since he learnt he was being raised by muggles.

"We can Harry, in the wizarding world it is normal for wizards to become pregnant. You are my son and as I said you were taken from me when you were just a baby I didn't know what happen to you or your father. Then there I heard the news about the Potter's deaths." Harry perked up and looked at him wide eyed

"W…What happen?" Harry asked as he moved around and curled himself up and looked up at him once again, he was still warped up in Remus jacket.

"I can tell you the rest tomorrow, I know this is a lot to take in." Remus whispered to him, as he stroked the boy's hair as the dark haired boy shook his head

"I need to know." He frowned "They told me my dad was a drunk and crashed the car killing both him and mum. That was a lie wasn't it?" Harry asked, as he wiped his eyes

"Yes it is."

Remus felt his heart ache and burn for the poor boy how could those monsters be so cold and cruel to a child. He wiped his own tears away and looked back at the child looking up at him hoping to hear more of story he should have heard long ago. "Your father was called James Potter, he grew up with him at Hogwarts he was one of my best friends. It was an accidental that me and your father came together… well more of a silly night with drink you can blame that on your uncle Sirius…" He said and then looked away towards the window to see Fenrir talking to the pack. Turning back to the boy who was tilting his head oddly

"W…What happen to him…my father?" Harry asked

"The night you went missing so did James, then I heard that James and his wife were killed. Then the old man said about you? My sweet child and I knew he took you from me and he did something to James because I swear the Prongs I know wouldn't have ran away with you." Remus growled as he rubbed his hands down his face.

"H…How do you know I am your son?" Harry asked confusion written on his face. The man smiled and reached out curling his fingers down the teen's face

"I know the smell of my cub." He smiled at him.

Then Remus face frowned as he heard one of Fenrir's pack howl and Harry turned to look at the window his eyes wide with fear "Shhh cub don't worry about that, that is something else we have to talk about." He whispered, as he kissed the top of the boy's head.

"W…What was that?" Harry asked

"That my sweet child is a werewolf, we're all werewolves in this pack. I don't be scared my child pack is family they will not harm you. Tho either your father… Fenrir..." He added "Or myself will have to bite you, to make you part of our pack." He smiled at him.

"I don't think I'm a werewolf?" Harry mumbled "But it would be cool." He giggled as he looked back at Remus, who was smiling brightly at his son.


End file.
